


White Chocolate Aftertaste

by TheGlockWizard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Presents, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlockWizard/pseuds/TheGlockWizard
Summary: It's the day before the White Day, and Sugawara is fairly sure Hinata forgot about it and has no present for Kageyama prepared. His deduction appears to be on point, and so Hinata scrambles to find a present that could work for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 21





	White Chocolate Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note,  
> Kakeru and Kaen are the name I gave Hinata's parents(his dad and his mom respectively) because I felt like I needed to. They are in no way canon and are born out of stupid word plays.

"Ooh, tomorrow it's White Day, is it?" Suga said, wiping sweat off his forehead. Practice had just ended and while their first years were still going strong, he was sitting on the bench catching his breath near Daichi.   
"It is." answered Daichi, kneeling to put his water bottle away in his shoulder bag.   
"I wonder how our kids will be doing."  
Daichi sighed. "Could you not call them our kids? You're encouraging them and making me feel old."   
"What do you mean by making you feel old? You are old." Sugawara laughed as Daichi sent a dirty look his way.   
Surprisingly, Kageyama had been the one to confess to Hinata on Valentine's Day. It had been a really awkward practice with Kageyama trying to confess in a weird, roundabout way, and getting frustrated at Hinata not getting the memo and everyone cringing at the scene. Sugawara and Daichi then took upon themselves to mediate between the duo, before a fight could break out, and after quieting them down they left them outside the gym to figure out their feelings.   
Their relationship was going well, from what Suga could tell. It didn't change much, but to a careful eye something had definetely changed. A silent walk hand-in-hand there, some small strokes here... It was like their relationship was always leading here, just like Suga had told Daichi a long time ago, and simply bloomed in the next natural stage.   
However, he was worried. Kageyama had taken the first step (And really, Suga still didn't exactly understand how he ended up confessing first), but White Day was upon them and Suga had quite the feeling Hinata had forgotten about it. So, seeing Hinata straying afar from Kageyama for once, he called him to the sideline.   
"Hinata, you do know tomorrow it's White Day, right?"   
"Oh, it is." said Hinata, clapping his hands together as it was news to him. "Will you get something to Daichi?"   
"No, Daichi will get me something. But that's beside the point, what about you?" asked Suga.  
"What about me?" repeated Hinata.  
"Hinata." Suga paused, choosing the next words carefully. "Kageyama made the first step and confessed to you on Valentine's Day. It's... appropriate for you to give him something in return."  
Hinata's cheerful expression shifted in a silent, terrified expression."OH FUCK YOU'RE RIGHT OH MY GOD. What can I get him, Suga?"  
"Well, it depends on what Kageyama actually likes, don't you think?" Suga said, smiling softly. He could see just outside of his field of view Diachi facepalming at HInata's antics and couldn't help but send him an amused look his way. Trust Hinata to forget something like this.  
"Uuugh, he likes volleyball? But he already has everything he could need... I don't think there's anything else."  
"What about some flowers?" chimed in Daichi, coming to the rescue of his kohai. "I have a bouquet of lilies ready for Suga, they're his favourites." Sugawara and Daichi stared at each other warmly. "Although it's true that we don't go big anymore, so I don't know if it will work for you."  
Hinata looked at the both of them and scratched his cheek, puzzled. "I always thought you were the one to confess, Captain."  
"Nah, Suga came to me on Valentine's Day, gave me a bunch of chocolate and told me to one up him if I loved him. Of course, I did and rose up to the challenge. What a year it was..."  
"You're talking just like an old person." whispered Sugawara in his ear. Daichi replied with a simple surrendered sigh.  
"Uhm-" interrupted Hinata. "I don't think Kageyama likes flowers though..."  
"It doesn't have to be flowers necessarily. You really don't know what he would want?" asked Daichi, getting an ashamed shake of the head by Hinata. Sugawara silently called Asahi over, and a confused Asahi walked near them, still wiping off sweat with his cloth.   
"Asahi, will you get something for Noya tomorrow? Hinata is looking for ideas."  
"What happens tomorrow?" asked Asahi, confused. Daichi sighed again, although Suga was sure this was not a resigned sigh, but an exasperated one. He imagined Daichi as an old person reprimanding youths and their disdain for traditions, but he decided he had been teasing him enough for now.   
Suga explained. "It's the White Day."  
"Ooh, that. Noya and I don't really do the whole thing really. Last year he didn't confess on Valentine's and now it's not really our thing, you know?"  
"Oh" said Hinata, feeling defeated. What kind of Senpai am I, if I can't help my kouhai when he comes asking for my help? Think, Asahi, Think!  
"I think the first thing that I gifted him was a game he wanted but didn't have the money to buy. Is there something Kageyama wants but can't buy?" proposed Asahi in the end.  
"Something Kageyama wants but can't buy." said HInata. He forced his brain to think but failed to find something that could work and just fell into a deeper despair. The trio of senpai observed the change from an outside point of view and reached the same conclusion, although no one voiced it. He's that bad, uh?  
"Why don't you give him some simple jewelry?" said Kiyoko, who had been hearing the discussion from the distance while she and Yachi compared notes on the club's coming activities. "It's one of the most common gifts, and it works for all occasions."  
"Aargh, how can this be so difficult?" said Hinata, feeling restless and jumping to release his frustration. He was promptly hit by a ball thrown by Kageyama.  
"What the hell, Kags?" screamed Hinata.  
"If you have that much energy come here, idiot! We're training!"  
"Coming." Hinata smiled warmly, but before he could join Kageyama on the field, Yachi grabbed him by the hand and said "For what it's worth, I think the most important thing you could give is something that is felt. As long as you do that you'll be alright."  
"Right..."

  
After practice, Hinata split by Kageyama with some excuse, and went down to the shopping centre. He had no idea where to look for jewels, the most concrete option he had, so he ended up looking for quite a bit. He entered a nice little shop that didn't look overly expensive and stumbled around, dumbfounded. How does he differentiate between something for girls and something for men? Is there a difference at all?  
Feeling a bit embarrassed by his lack of knowledge, he circled the shop just looking at whatever was exposed. He avoided looking at the ring section because that feels **heavy** and not quite what he wants to give Kageyama yet. He considered necklaces too, but nothing that was exposed seemed to fit with that gwaah that Kageyama made him feel.  
He reasoned bracelets were the most reliable option and looked, feeling a bit more determined now that he had a clear sight of his objective. He found a black bracelet with small hints of white and a silver gem in the middle. It looked amazing and somehow, Hinata could picture Kageyama with it, but when checked the price, he felt that excitement disappear. It was a lot more above his budget.  
Just not to waste a trip to the center, he ended up checking the general sports' shop's articles, focusing on the Volleyball ones. He stumbled upon an orange set of wristbands made for setters. He didn't really like them as a gift, but he bought those, since they had Hinata's color and worked for Kageyama's position on the team. Feeling under, he dragged his feet home, and since he was home alone, he threw himself over the bed, defeated. Kageyama wouldn't get sad about this, but Hinata really wanted to show him how much he was appreciated, especially considering the whole Kitagawa Daiichi fiasco, and now he wouldn't be able to because he forgot about it like an idiot.  
  
He heard someone insert keys in his house's door and open it. Two pairs of steps came in, and Hinata heard his father saying "I'm home.", followed by Natsu saying the same thing, although in a higher pitched voice as she said it running to Hinata's room  
"Welcome back." answered Hinata. He saw his dad walk to his parents' room, a tired expression on his face as he untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, no doubt looking to undress from the work day. Once he was sure his father had refreshed himself and was available, Hinata walked to the living room, where his father was. He stood there, not knowing how to properly introduce the topic with his father.  
Looking up at his son, Kakeru Hinata clearly saw that something was unwell with his son. He waited for him to speak, but after minutes of Hinata just standing there with preoccupation and discomfort he decided to speak up first.   
"What's wrong, Shoyo?"  
"Dad, what did you give mom on White Day?" blurted his son out. Oh, that did explain why Shoyo was that uncomfortable. He and Shoyo, well, didn't speak too much about things and the first White Day is always something intimate. Shoyo's embarrassment was natural.   
"Oh, I see what this is about. Who's the lucky girl?"   
"Ah..." said Hinata, embarrassed. "It's for Kageyama, actually."  
"Oh." said his father. He just smiled warmly at his son. "Then show me, what you got so far?"  
Hinata blushed from embarrassment and produced the wristbands. "This.". His father's smile became strained. They were unusual as a gift, but he couldn't exactly judge what Kageyama would appreciate. It was obvious, though, that Hinata needed some reassurance about it so he mustered something up.   
"I mean, they surely fit Kageyama's character."   
"Dad, you met Kageyama once. How would you know his character? Anyway it sucks but I have no idea."  
"Well, If you want to know, I made your mother handmade white chocolate. If you want, I can show you how to do it!"  
"Aren't you tired though?"   
"Nonsense."Kakeru passed one hand between his son's hair and smiled at him. "Let's check if we have everything."  
"Oh we're out of cacao butter. Let's see if your mother can pick that up while she comes home." said Kakeru. Hinata listened to his father call his mother, and have some brief conversation. He could guess his mother wasn't happy about having to go back to pick some cacao butter up, and he was ready to intervene because it really wasn't that important, but his father had beaten him to it and said "It's for Shoyo's first White Day.". That apparently had made his mother eager to go back, no question asked.  
When Kaen Hinata came home, she left the shopping bags with the butter in on the counter. She exchanged some quick words with her husband, then winked at them and took Natsu to her room to play, so that "the boys can handle cooking in peace.", per her words.  
  
Kakeru began by chopping the cocoa butter, with Hinata hesitantly following him. "It's quite a simple recipe." said his father, as they set the pieces of butter in a heatproof bowl, positioned then in a pot of boiling water and let the cacao butter melt. Kakeru showed Hinata how to stir, to ensure an even melting and no lumps remaining...  
"So... you really like Kageyama, uh?"  
Hinata turned to look at his father, surprised. Nonetheless, he replied. "I do. He makes my heart all gwaa, and he always waits for me before and after school, and he is kinda nice in his own Kageyama way. He always sets for me, for example." Then he paused, focusing on the stirring for a while. "As long as he's with me, I feel invincible." He added after a while, blushing as the words left his mouth.   
"I see."  
Considering the butter melted to the point, Kakeru instructed Hinata to add sugar, while still stirring , then to add more milk powder and stirred again. To ensure no lumps remain, they finely blended the dough. They selected some opportune molds, and set them in the freezer. While they waited for the chocolate to freeze enough to be eaten, Kakeru encouraged his son to try it himself this time, without his guide. They had all that butter to use and Kakeru remembered how satisfied he had been that night of decades ago, when he cooked white chocolate all by himself for Kaen. They sampled one bit of the first batch of chocolate. It tasted amazing.  
"Thanks dad!" said Hinata, now cheerful again. Kakeru smiled, happy his son's exuberant attitude had returned.  
"Don't mention it."  
Hinata went to find his mother, after he and his dad put all the batches in the freezer to cool and cleaned the kitchen spotless, so that Kakeru could start cooking dinner with Natsu observing.   
"Mom, do you think if I embroider something in those-" and he produced the set of wristbands he bought earlier "they're gonna be less elastic?"  
"I don't think so, why?"   
"Do you think you can help me embroider a small text in this?"  
Hinata tried to follow his mother's instruction to the best, but his restless hands weren't made for this. With his mother dictating his movements with her own hands, Hinat felt like he's getting it. He managed the wristbands decently and decided to rest his head just for a little while.   
"He fell asleep on the table." whispered Kakeru to Kaen, careful not to wake Hinata up.  
"I'll put something on him so at least he doesn't get cold. Let's let him rest just for a while." said Kaen. "Never thought I'd see the day when my son goes to sleep without dinner. Man..."  
"What?"  
"It's Hinata's first White Day already, uh?"  
"They sure grow fast." said Kakeru, before enveloping Kaen in a quick embrace. She yelped at the sudden movement, and then laughed in her husband's ear. They shared a kiss, and stood there for a while, slowly dancing to a non existent music before Natsu walked on them and declared them "gross." 

Hinata woke up in the dead of the night. He forced his eyes open, seeing the wristbands he worked on in front of him. Confused, he grasped them and then dragged himself to bed. He woke up again, in the morning this time. He anxiously performed his morning routine, and rushed to school on his bike. He felt his guts twist and turned at the thought of seeing Kageyama and giving him his presents. He left the bike in the school parking lot, meeting as usual with Kageyama at the same spot.  
"You're late." said Kageyama, before positioning himself and preparing for their usual competition to the gym. Hinata stood there, feeling embarrassed and very dokidoki. "Do you mind if we don't do this today?"  
"What?"   
"I wanted to give you something to you." Hinata said, producing a hastily wrapped box from his backpack.  
"What?" repeated Kageyama, now feeling extremely confused. Today was the 15 March, right? His birthday was still very much 0away.  
"You know, today it's the White Day and like, you confessed on Valentine so like I had to answer you know? Anyway, take this." Kageyama looked at the box, his mind slowly connecting the dots. He had completely forgotten about White Day and all that, but apparently Hinata had not. He opened the small box. He could see chunks of white chocolate wrapped in tinfoil.   
"This is...?"  
"White chocolate. I made it. Now that I think about it I don't know if you like it."   
"It's my favourite." lied Kageyama before eating one. It was amazing. He didn't care too much for chocolate itself, but Hinata seemed so preoccupied he had to reassure him.   
"Really?" Hinata quite literally jumped at the revelation. "Also I've got you this." gave him the two wristbands. "I never see you use those, and I don't know if you like those but..."  
"Oh." He wore wristbands. He knew those were good to avoid sprains outside of games, but he never... used them. He felt they could potentially alter his performance so he just preferred to regularly stretch his hand and just keeping a good care of them.   
As he flexed the hand to try it on, he felt something prickled near the skin, so he raised the fabric to peek. In a black fabric, there was I'm here embroidered on the wristbands, echoing the same words Kageyama had told Hinata a long time ago.  
"Kageyama!" shouted Hinata.   
"What is it, idiot? I'm right here."  
"I LIKE YOU" he shouted.  
They both stood there, Hinata slowly cringing at his impromptu confession. Kageyama just smiled softly and whispered "I know.". And as they kissed, Kageyama tasted the white chocolate aftertaste in his mouth and decided that from that point on, white chocolate was really gonna be his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, my White Day projects are done!  
> This was supposed to get out like days ago, but didn't finish it in time. But now here it is.  
> I feel like this is the most straightforward out of my works, so I don't have really much to say, if not that I feel like Hinata and his dad would have a pretty good relationship, if anything a bit distant , which doesn't seem to be the norm according to the fanwriters I have actually read lmao.  
> Oh and the white chocolate recipe seems legit, because I took it from a cooking book. I never tried to do it though.  
> If you read this and you liked it though, feel free to leave a kudos/comment or come and say hi on twitter on @TheGlockWizard  
> See you next time!


End file.
